


Give me that sweet  shota ass-

by Bitch_im_tired



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Bulges, Confused Oliver, Crying, Dry Humping, Fantasizing, Fukase is a creep, Grinding, Jealousy, Kissing, Len and Fukase hate each other, M/M, Masturbation, Olivers innocent, Roughness, Stfu len Fukase is the new meme lord, Sucking on bulges.., Weirdness, attempted comedy, im sorry, your outdated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitch_im_tired/pseuds/Bitch_im_tired
Summary: Fukase takes advantage of bird boy





	Give me that sweet  shota ass-

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I'm certain Oliver is 12. Searched it and everything.  
> I'm not certain about fukase's age though, I couldn't find a result to his age. I probably didn't look hard enough. What I'm getting at is Fukase will be the same age as his provider (which looks to be around the age 28 idk)  
> I think point is Fukase's companion, you know, the white boi.
> 
> http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Official_VOCALOID_companions_and_pets#Point

Like a knife, fukase's stare could cut through anyone. Everyone didn't take long to acknowledge his presence. Everyone, but Oliver. Oliver hadn't paid him one piece of his mind. Sure they sang songs together and all, but never seemed to develop a connection. It's not a lot that they get to do that considering how much stronger Fukase's voice is than Oliver's voice. Fukase would stare at the boy when they walked pass each other, eavesdrop on his conversation and listen to his music. 

You alright?" The voice questioned. "What are you staring at?" Fukase turned his face back over to one of his close friends, Vflower. " Yeah, It was nothing. " He answered. "Come on, we gotta go get out assigned partners before they cancel them!" Vflower said as she grabbed the bottom of Fukase's jacket and pulled him as she ran. "Okay, okay I'm hurrying!" Fukase said with a struggle. Taking both their assignment papers they both tell each other their partner. "Piko!" Vflower said happily, Piko was another of their close friends. " I got..Oliver. " Fukase said. "What song?" She asked. " Not sure, I decided I'll let him pick so he'll pick a song in his range. " Fukase answered. "That's smart- THERE'S PIKO!" Vflower ran excitedly towards Piko who shared the same act. They finished it with a high five and began making their way out the doors. Fukase drowned and went off searching for Oliver. He searched all around for him. The cafeteria, the halls and even glanced out every window checking to see if he was outside by any chance. Fukase made his way to the studio hall, checking every room and apologizing for interrupting other vocaloids. After what seemed to be forever he found Oliver. He was singing Ghost Rule softly. Fukase stood at the door listening to him. When the "growl" came Oliver pushed it too hard and strained himself. SQUEAK. Fukase flinched. "You shouldn't push that." Fukase advised. "Fukase! How long have you-" "long enough to hear you squeak." Fukase said with a hint of harshness. The blonde looked down, embarrassed. Fukase was always a bit harsh. It was his speciality aside from making memes. "Have you been here the whole time?" Fukase asked. " Yeah, I got distracted, sorry. " The blonde apologize. "Is this the song you want to sing?" The redhead questioned. "Yes- I mean if you want to."Oliver answered quickly. "We should sing the music box version."Fukase suggested " Oh, ok. " With that, the older make nodded and they were off with practicing for the rest of the day. "Whew! I think we did great! I think we can do better tomorrow, what about you?" Oliver asked while walking down the hall with Fukase. "Mhm." Was all he got back. "Mhm." That's all. Oliver's gaze turned down and his mouth went shut. They reached the cafeteria. Kaito, Len, Dex and Rin sat at a booth. Oliver jumped up excitedly. "Len!" Oliver ran over. Fukase followed. Len turned his gaze over to Oliver. " What's up? " Len disgusted Fukase. He squinted his eyes as the two blondes hug. "Me and fukase just got back from practicing!" Oliver told. "Thats..great." Len squinted at the redhead. The booth went silent. " Ha ha ha! Why don't you and fukase go get food and come back? " Dex said, trying to break the staring contest Fukase and Len were having.. When Oliver left the two rivals smashed heads together and began a pissing war. " BANANA BITCH " "REDHEAD" "OVERATED MORON" and "WEIRDO". Fukase walked off and joined Oliver. 

After gathering their trays they walked back to the booth where Oliver sat across from Len and Fukase sat beside Oliver. The redhead remained quiet and scrunched up his face whenever Oliver laughed at Len's jokes. Kaito didn't help either. He kept saying how much Oliver and Len sound amazing together. "Len, it's 9:30, let's go." Rin said, exhausted. They all said their goodbyes and each of them went off. Fukase looked down as Oliver was passing him. As the boy made his way to the door he halted. "Bye." Fukase said. Oliver turned back and smiled sweetly. "Bye, see you tomorrow." Fukase listened to the doors slam shut. He was left alone in the cafeteria. They hugged, Oliver and that bitch. That image was stuck in his head. Fukase shrugged and began making his way to his room. Fukase unlocked the door and walked in. Point ran up to him, jumping up and down. ( •3•) He picked up point and walked to his bed and sat down. Point climbed all over fukase. Knocking his hat off, climbing into his jacket and finally settling down and curling up in his lap. Fukase petted the small being with two fingers, watching it play with his fingers and begin to grow tired and drift towards sleep. He slipped his hand away yet continued to stare at the small creature. "You don't have any troubles in life, lucky." He picked up point and settled him on the bed beside him. Standing up, he took his jacket off and sat in his chair, grabbing his phone. 

Fukase leaned his head back. So much guilt. So much embarrassment. He hit play on one of Oliver's albums and held it up to his ear. Sliding up his skirt and pulling his pants and underwear down around his thighs, he grabbed the lotion. He wrapped his hand around his member. Listening to Oliver sing softly. "He likes Len more." That's all he thought, " They hugged","They sound better together","Len isn't a fucking pervert" he thought. Fukase squeezed the head of his cock and rolled his thumb over it. He glanced back at point who was still asleep. As soon as Oliver sang higher Fukase picked up the pace. He wanted to make Oliver scream and moan. For fuck's sake! He wanted to make that boy squeak! "I want to.. Rub his thighs, kiss him.. I want to.. Want to.. " Fukase came in his hand, the white liquid continuing to pour out from his cock. "Hug him." 

Walking into the studio, Oliver wasn't there. With a sigh, he plopped down in the chair. He sat there and rested his eyes. 10 minutes, not here. He began humming the songs in Oliver's album from last night. 20 minutes. Still not here. Fukase covered his face, attempting to keep his cool. "See you later! Bye!" Fukase looked up to see Oliver waving. "Oh, Fukase. How long have you been waiting?" The redhead checked his phone, "25 minutes." He answered with a stern look. "Oh, I'm sorry.." Oliver said. "Who were you waving at?" Fukase lifted an eyebrow. " I was just saying bye to Len. 

Shit. After hours of practicing Fukase sat down in the chair watching Oliver sing. His eyes gazed down to the boy's thighs. If it wasn't for his skirt and coat you would have seen his excitement. The boy turned around to reach for a water bottle across the table. "Godamn-" Fukase covered his mouth as he watched the boy lean and reach for the bottle. "What are you doing?" He froze and his gaze immediately shot up. Oliver had his head turned to see behind him. Shit shit shit shit shit, play it dumb. "What do you mean?" Fukase questioned. Oliver paused, "Never mind." (Inner Fukase:SCORE) "Its getting late, wanna go to the cafeteria?" Oliver asked. Fukase nodded. Fukase barely made it out the door before "Len!" He flinched at that sound. He froze and stayed inside the studio. He was in physical and mental pain. He didn't want to look at Len, it made him angry to the point he would break something and the tightness in his pants didn't help at all. 

The Redhead began walking the opposite way. "Fukase?" Oliver turned around. " Where are you going? " He didn't answer. "Fukase! Are you mad?" Oliver asked. Len put his hands in his pockets, believing this to be a waste of time. "I'm going to my room." Fukase spoke out quietly with a small but noticeable croak. " Fukase..? "Oliver said with worry. "Please come with us!" He kept walking. " Fukase! " Oliver ran up to him and grabbed his jacket, pulling it off his shoulders . " What the hell?! " Fukase pulled back. Unfortunately it was too late because the jacket fell off. Oliver Froze with his jacket in his hands. "What the fuck?" Len stepped in. Fukase's skirt, despite covering his erection, still showed an obvious shape. Soon other vocaloids went to check what was with all the commotion. Shit! Fukase got up and sprinted down the hall and up the stairs. "Fukase?" Piko and Vflower questioned as he ran pass them. Making his way to his door, he shoved the key in, turned it and busted inside quickly shutting and locking it. Point was sitting on the edge of the desk swinging his legs and watching Fukase. Fukase fell to his knees weeping, his face becoming a hot mess. His hair getting stuck in the corners of his mouth and in his face, the bandages on his nose were sliding off from the tears and sweat. He slid his pants and underwear around his thighs again, sliding to his bed where he rested his head. He threw his hat down and cupped his member. Point hopped down and climbed up the bed where he hugged Fukase's head. Drool leaked from the corners of his mouth as his swallowed down groans and loud cries. He kept his guilt-filled moans soft. Fukase faced Point and pressed his body against his face. As he came, he kissed point's stomach. 

Fukase stayed the next day inside his room, locked in. It wasn't always terrible. Point distracted him from thinking about yesterday and they seemed to have a closer relationship. He'd sing too. The time was 6:25 PM when he heard a knock at his door. He stopped what he was doing and remained quiet. "Fukase, it's me, Oliver. You forgot your jacket." His jacket! Fukase face palmed, he didn't even think about his jacket. He stood up with a sigh. He placed his hand on the knob and paused. After a few seconds he unlocked the door and opened it. The boy stood in front of him. "Oh thank goodness, you're okay!" Fukase raised his eyebrows. With jacket in hand, Oliver hugged Fukase's waist. Fukase froze. He stood still, completely unaware of the tears that began to form in his eyes, he reached down and hugged him back. He wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him close. Oliver was ready to let go, Fukase wasn't. He pulled the boy in his room and held him with one arm while closing the door with the other. "Huh?" Oliver said, confused. " What are you-" The Redhead bent down and shoved his tongue down the boy's throat. Fukase stood up and pressed Oliver's stomach against the door. Oliver dropped the coat on the floor, his ass pushing against the hard cock. 

"Please don't!" Oliver yelped, being cut off from Fukase kissing the corners of his mouth while he used one of his hands to reach around and touch the boy's crotch.  
"Your so fucking cute." Fukase said with a deep and raspy voice while continuing to kiss on and around the boy's lips while grinding his dick against him. Locking the door, Fukase took Oliver to the edge of his bed. He gave one last kiss before he began massaging and licking the small bulge forming in the boy's pants. Oliver grabbed Fukase's head. Trying to push him away. The blonde could only push out small moans and pleads "Please dont!" Fukase unzipped and pulled Oliver's shorts off. " Shut the fuck up, you're enjoying it, I can tell. " Fukase said as he squeezed The Bulge that was trapped in the boy's underwear. "No, dont! " Fukase began sucking on the bulge, teasing with small licks. Oliver shot his head back, covering his mouth and wiping his tears. Standing up, the older male lifted up his skirt some and grabbed the back of the boys neck and shoved his face between his legs, forcing the tip of his bulge in Oliver's mouth. Oliver put his hands on Fukase's legs trying to shove him away, his tears soaked through Fukase's pants. "You thought it was fun, huh? Taunting me?" Fukase said with dominance and taunt with a small hint of hurt. " Mmmph!! " Oliver cried. Fukase squeezed the blonde's hair, pushing deeper into his mouth. "Shit.." Fukase huffed out, leaning towards the bed to the point where they fell 

"Fukase!" Oliver cried as he spat out the pre-cum . The boy quickly got up and tried to get to the door only to be halted by Fukase grabbing him by his jacket and pulling him in his lap. "It's not fun having your jacket pulled, huh? Fukase laughed without mercy. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Oliver tried to scream while trying to pull away from Fukase. His tears fell from his face to the floor and soaked in the carpet.  
He was completely helpless, he was growing tired from fighting the adult which lusted over him. He felt disgusted, forced to be in that state while the depressive and fearsome thoughts took over his mind. "He's going to rape me" , "What did I do to deserve this?" ,"Why me..?"

As Fukase took the boy by his hips and grinded him against his lap, Oliver kept apologizing to himself for letting this all happen to him. "I'm sorry , it's my fault." He kept glancing at Point, as if he could help in any way. Point stared at the scene with the same expression he had always worn (•3•). 

Fukase took Oliver by the chin and turned it towards him. The older male kissed the boy deeply, touching him in so many different ways and places. "I love you so much." Fukase said while he gave quick kisses. "You taste so good... " touching the boy's crotch resulted in him squirming and making small "nnnn.." If that didn't make Fukase harder- 

Fukase slid the both of them further on the bed, finally fed up with the tight feeling in his pants. Forcing the boy down, he perched the blonde's ass up and pressed his body against it. "Fuuuuck" Fukase moaned as he pressed his body further against the boy. Oliver closed his eyes and squeezed the bed sheet as his body was being used. Fukase reached around and began jerking the small prick in Oliver's underwear, pressed his body against the boy's soft skin and thighs and breathed in his small ears. "N-no..." Oliver moaned out "it's a great thing you have such a soft voice, no one will be able to hear you when I make you scream. " Fukase said with sin. "Oh! my-! Oliver moaned as his small cock was being rubbed and teased while having his ass pressed against. 

Fukase bent over to get closer to Oliver's face while continuing to hump him. He kissed the boy's lips and licked his face, sucking on the boy's lips and tongue. The boy's breath hitched as he grew closer and closer. Fukase grew rougher and began humping harder and faster. Squeezing the small cock that dripped pre-cum and twitched made his stomach turn as it made him more hard and desperate to release a huge load on the boy's back and ass like the "sissy-bitch" Oliver was. "You like this cock against you? "Fukase said while giving a hard thrust. "Hmm?" He said with another thrust. Oliver moaned and pressed closer against Fukase. 

Fukase began to jerk faster and kiss the boy deeper and with force, Saliva and pre-cum dripping and soaking the bed sheet. "Oh fuck." The redhead moaned with his mouth full. He shoved Oliver around on his back and stood on his knees in front of the boys face and pressed his hard cock that began leaking pre-cum against the boy's face. Humping against the boy's face he grew very close. "Oh my fucking god! Fukase yelled. He quickly shoved the head of his member in the boy's mouth and came. The white liquid soaking his pants as well as dripping in the boy's mouth. Fukase pulled out and layed his limp bulge on the boys face. 

Oliver coughed up the white liquid and breathed heavily. Fukase went back to jerking the boy off, squeezing it softly and kissing it. It was when the boy began to breathe faster and started to squirm Fukase sucked on the Bulge to have a shot of cum squirt through the underwear into his mouth. Lifting his head, Fukase smiled and swallowed the liquid. Oliver continued to pant and try to collect himself. Wrapping his arms around the boy, he closed his eyes and drifted towards sleep. Oliver stared at the door, unable to run to it. Being taunted by it. It was then, Oliver realised this was now his prison. 

(•3•)

**Author's Note:**

> WOO THIS TOOK AWHILE TO MAKE AND WAS A PAIN IN THE ASS BECAUSE  
> MY TABLET KEPT BEING A DICK. I could have done better, I know. This took a week to make. I do feel like it seems rushed. I'm working on that part. As always, if any one is reading this I wish you a happy new year.  
> Your wanted and loved in this world. In 2019 do stuff for yourself and don't put up with the shit that people dump on you. I hope you have a great day/night. (•3•)


End file.
